


The Ocean. Hannibal looks for a mate.

by LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Category: Hannibal (TV), Merman - Fandom, The Little Mermaid - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Dubious Consent, Hannibal is a merman, M/M, March 2020 Story, Mermaid/Merman, Merman sex, Original Story - Freeform, a sweet story, learning to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: The Little Mermaid is a lovely story.This is not that story.  Mermale? Merman? Hannibal, comes up out of the sea looking for someone to love.And a picture.Thank you Ao3!
Relationships: Hannibal/Will Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The first steps.

  
He walked up out of the depths of the Ocean and breathed the air in great gulps. Since he wasn’t dying, he paused to look up and then down the length of the shore. Seeing the land up close and from above, he watched the waves curl into the edge of the land. He smiled, understanding for the first time the “roar” was not coming from the land itself, but the water “on” the land trapped air, which then escaped making the noise. Looking down at his feet as if he was seeing them for the first time, because he was, he wiggled his toes in the sand. He marveled at how free it was to move through the seemingly frictionless air. Quickly he gained mastery over the gait of walking. His stride lengthened as he strode through the grasses. He found the grass to be thin, hard, and short. Most unlike kelp. He stepped on something sharp and pulled a twig out of his foot.

Moving inland the ocean’s roar fell away as did the salt in the air. He listened to the sounds of insects. He started and stopped and shook his head violently. Only then did his hair wave around his face. Gracefully he moved his arms. As if he was still in the water. He tried to go up. He skipped and twirled and gasped at the “lack of rotation”. 

On and on he walked. Until his feet hurt.


	2. The arrival.

He drew near a road. It was very much like coral growing close to the surface. He crossed it to a group of buildings of different sizes and shapes. He found the farm totally bizarre. It had a fence. For what? Anything and everything could go over and through the slats.

He looked around. There was nothing else to see, except for the new moon and the streak of stars. The faintest glow to the East told him dawn was coming. He walked towards the buildings as he puzzled over the glowing dawn. He decided it simply seemed too bright. The buildings had lights. The lights seemed brighter than they needed to be.

There was movement in one of the buildings. Lights lit inside. People spoke. They ran water!? A man came out. He braced himself for the encounter. The farmer never looked at him and entered another building. A lowing could be heard.

How could he not see him? They were so close to one another! He dithered. Should he follow the man into the building or find out what the other people were doing in the first building? The building with the animal noises had a few windows. This building had many more windows, and people. He looked inside at a room full of furniture and a fire place. The next room was blazing with light, like noontime. A woman was cooking in a room full of furniture. He wished he could float up and look in the windows up above.

She saw him. She just turned and looked him right in the eyes. He turned his face to the left and the right, in greeting. She didn’t answer back. He wondered what to do? He took a step back and waited. He greeted her again. She placed the things in her hands down and adjusted the stove’s fire, then came to the window. She gasped in surprise. “You’re totally nude!” She rushed out of the room.

He heard her on the stairs and moving around on the floor above. He heard her talking and waking people. Doors opened and shut.

He waited. Nervously he ran his hands through his limp and drying hair. He rubbed his face. Everything was so dry here. And they were very noisy on the stairs.


	3. The return to the sea.

The sons brought out a set of clothes for him to wear. They grinned and showed him how the underwear went on first. As they waited for their father, Jorn to return from milking cows, they told him their names were Victor and Malthe. Victor was thirteen and Malthe was eleven. Victor asked him his name. Hannibal replied, “I don’t remember.”

“Where do you come from?” He pointed back the way he’d come.

“We shall call you Pontus. It means ‘of the sea’.”

“I like that name.” His somber expression showed a softening, the beginning of a smile.

Hannibal joined them for breakfast. They gave him the seat nearest the stove. He found the kitchen stifling hot. Waves of heat radiated off everything. The food, the people, and everything he touched to him was hot. He was not accustomed to eating cooked food and ate it without knowing exactly what he was eating. By the time the meal was over he understood Jorn wanted him to marry his daughter, Karen. She was sixteen. And blushed continuously. He couldn’t imagine her being his mate. He was looking for someone larger. And stronger. And appealing. The sons were too small and the parents too old.

Later they went into town. Jorn showed off his new son to everyone in the restaurant. Hannibal slowly ate the strange foods and liked the open-faced sandwiches the best. His utensil skills were improving. The family shrugged at his preferring to drink water. It was a small thing to accept especially in light of his height and strength. Jorn was sure Pontus also had great endurance. Happily Jorn decided Pontus was going to be a big asset to the farm.

Near the end of the meal Pontus used the toilet. Victor showed him the little room at the back of the building. He looked at the two doors inside. Two toilets. When he was finished he washed his hands. In the reflection of the mirror he saw a man enter a stall. Hannibal was stunned. He was a beautifully strong man with quite an unruly mop of curling hair. Hair that looked like it was swirling in water. He was strong, the right age and very appealing. He waited with the stillness of a hunter. His chosen mate came into view and washed his hands. They were strong and beautiful. Hannibal reached under the stream of water and felt his hands. 

Hannibal was overwhelmed. He gave him a look in the mirror. “They call me Pontus.” The man couldn’t look away, and he didn’t want to. He stood with his hands dripping water. Neither of them spoke. The water slowly filled the sink. 

Finally he said, “I am Will.” Hannibal shrugged off his coat and moved closer. “Will Graham.” Petulantly he added, “Do I know you?” Both were oblivious to the coat on the floor.

“You will.” Hannibal nodded to the left and right, pulled Will into his chest without breaking eye contact, he took one wet hand and kissed the saltless water from it.

He felt Will’s breath on his skin and found the feeling delightful. He brought his lips to Will’s, and they shared kisses. Will was warm and cuddly. His arms were around Hannibal’s chest. His hands caressed him. All these clothes were in the way. Hannibal wanted to feel Will’s skin. He wanted to mate with him. Will seemed to know and pulled Hannibal’s shirt up and over his head. It dropped to the floor. Without looking down Hannibal opened Will’s jacket and pulled out his shirt. 

Hannibal stared into Will’s eyes singing softly. Will was enthralled. They kissed softly and then harder. Someone entered the room. With a, “Ew,” they left. Hannibal gave no reaction. Will did.   
  


“Maybe we should go in.” He maneuvered into a stall. Hannibal followed.

Someone else entered the bathroom. Victor turned off the water and knocked on the stall door. “Pontus? Are you here? Are you okay?” He picked up Pontus’s clothing and pushed on the unlocked door. Hannibal left the stall with Will’s legs wrapped around his torso and his arms around his neck. Wearing Will and a big smile Hannibal entered the dining area and ignored all the people until he reached the front wall. There he continued to push Will into the wall.

Many were at first stunned to see two men in such a position and in public. Those with children began to leave. A few men jeered and laughed. Karen no longer blushed. She cried out. Her mother yelled in shock, “He is a man of the sea.” A wave of conversation, with mermen as the topic went across the room. It was true. Will’s friends who had been coming towards the two men, at hearing the words, gave up and returned to their seats. Knowing no one would ever see Will again. Jorn’s face reddened. He took his family and left using the rear door.

A waiter held the front door open. Hopeful they might take it. The two men left. Hannibal still singing softly began walking to the ocean. First he kicked off his shoes, then shuffled a number of steps trying to lose the pants. He helped Will to remove his jacket and shirt. The undershirt was harder to remove and it was ripped a bit. They stopped every so often and kissed. Will had velvety skin and he rubbed him everywhere. He picked Will up and began to whisper to him. “I love you. You are my mate. I’ll never give you up. Never gonna let you down.”

As they entered the water Hannibal kept to the shallows for many days allowing Will to breathe the air. Hannibal’s legs began to move as one. Then they became a tail. Sometimes he sat on a rock, all the while, singing, so that Will would feel no pain, as his babies grew inside Will. They talked of many things. Shyly Hannibal wispered in Will’s ear, “My name is Hannibal”. Will turned to look Hannibal in the eyes. Will felt free. He no longer thought of marrying someone. No more dating. This man, he just met, was the only one he wanted to be with. It was at that point Will’s legs began to move as one.

Hannibal and Will began the long trip to the Sea of Mermaids, in the middle of the Atlantic. Months passed before Will’s legs become a proper tail. Hannibal’s two babies, one boy and one girl, clung to their fathers’ hair and shoulders. He taught all three members of his new family to breath underwater and to fish.

They arrived with the full moon. The mermaids loved the babies. As the male grew up, he had a marked resemblance to Will. The daughter looked like no one they had ever seen. Will always smiled fondly when he looked at her. He named her Marena.

The mermen were of two minds. Some of them applauded Hannibal for making the trek and fetching his own mate. Others preferred their method which was to have the mermaids entice some poor sailor into leaving his ship, whereupon they decided who would use them to father their children. Those poor sailors never learned to breath under water or grow proper tails. Whenever Will wanted to tease Hannibal, he called him Pontus. Which Hannibal always found alluring.


End file.
